


Whose ass is plundered? And why is there a koala bear on the loose?

by Viothecunt5 (Viothecat5)



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal, Angst and Feels, Baby, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Crying Keith (Voltron), Feels, Intense, Keith angst, Keith had boobs but it doesn't mean he's trans, Keith has boobs, Lots of Crying, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Pregnancy, Saucy, Sex, Switching, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), galrabab, keith strugglin to cook, lots of mentions of rape, mentions of post-partom depression, purple galra baby, squealyboi, switching couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viothecat5/pseuds/Viothecunt5
Summary: Inspired by the wonderful story of yaoikazowie's story "Love Heals All Wounds." The story explore the story of Keith getting forcibly pregnant. And chaos ensues ;).I wanted to do a light-hearted, smutty continuation of what happens aaaffter the drama of giving birth to a watermelon.The story takes place after a long road of Keith trying to heal from his traumatic experince of being raped and forcible preggered. Keith deeefinently suffered from Postpartum derpession. There was crying...lots of crying. And it was a long therapy-filled road for Keith but he couldnt be any happier for where he is now. He has a caring family, a loving boyfirend and a child who he went through hell and back trying to bond and grow with.In other words Keith's back! And he's a mature, loving, much older, mamma Keith! (mostly) and Lance is his dutiful, smart, loving hubby. (who can still be a little bit annoying and seriously how does the guy know so much about babies!)And Keith thinks he's fine and whole now!Except theirs one teeny, weeny anoying thing left that still drudges up dark memories and shudders from Keith. Will he ever be able to overcome it and let go of his past?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Heals All Wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260357) by [yaoikazowie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoikazowie/pseuds/yaoikazowie). 



> warning for descritions of rape, forced pregancy, body dismorphia, post partum depsressions and pain in the ass after sex.

One hand cautiously floated above Keith's hip before dropping back down to his side.

“No good?” Lance tentatively asked.

Keith felt his face flush red hot. He wanted to disappear into the bedding, he wanted to bolt out the fucking door and down the hallway. As it happened, he was stuck. His back was facing the wall and Lance was still hovering above his knees. Any chances of bolting were slim to none, unless kicking and screaming was an option.

“Keeith?” Lance whined worriedly.

The familiar whimper from Lance’s throat jolted Keith back from his thoughts and he forced his eyes to actually see Lance. He counted every one of Lance’s faint freckles one by one. He practiced Shiro’s deep breathing techniques. Breath in….one...two... three….and breath out. Keith repeated the technique until he was 100% sure his heart was back to a steady pace.

Lance stared quietly and slowly went back to a sitting position, already quite used to his boyfriends familiar routine. Christ, it had taken him a thousand tries to finally learn and apply that fucking technique. Lance should know, he had been forced to mesmerize those steps in lieu of Keith. Reminding him to do it _all_ the time and even cheering him with fucking makeshift pom-poms and a gold sticker chart _to top it off._

 

The thought brought a chuckle to Lance, distracting Keith from his process. Lance quickly felt guilty.

 

“S-sorry”

 

“No its fine I was done anyways” Keith said quirking a smile “what were you thinking about?”

 

“ _Well”_ Lance bit his lip “I was just thinking-hehe- how long it fucking took you to-heee- follow through with those steps-hahaa you remember the fucking pom-poms I made and th-HA the fucking gold sticker chart!” Lances wheezed his whole diaphragm shaking in suppressed laughter.

 

Lance then clapped his hands so that the room would lighten the degree of shadows in the room, though it still held a sort of ambience. He gave Keith a pleading look from the side as he wheezed himself to an almost open-mouthed silence.

 

Keith blushed but he pressed his lips tightly, though he couldn't stop a high-pitched whiny from slipping through. This surprised both paladins and it ultimately ended with both paladins pressing their sides to the wall as they tried to contain their giggles.

 

A rustle from the far corner of the room, instantly froze the two’s guffaws. All humour died in their throat as their eyes widened and ears perked at the slightest movement or cry. They was another rustle, but then a small happy snore broke through. Small and thick.

 

This caused Keith to fucking snort with laughter

 

“Sounds just like his father” Keith lowly said, lifting his eyebrow accusingly.

 

“Gasp. I’ll have you know my snores are small and quiet. Unlike your freakin horse-sized ones” Lance whispered yelled.

 

Keith rolled his eyes “Please I snore like maybe once a week meanwhile you do it every night, you even fuck-freaking whistle dude”

 

“Shhhhh….Whisper” Lance shushed

 

“He can’t freakin here us” Keith guestered.

Indicating the bright green illuminating field around the crib. Stopping any sounds from coming in, yet allowing two tired parents to listen in from the outside. A modified war invention made by Pidge that Keith and Lance will forever be indebted to.  

 

“Right but he can _feel_ the vibrations on the floor Keith, I swear.” Lance interjected.

 

Keith rolled his eyes again “he can’t fuk-freakin feel the vibrations from the floor, up on a _five-foot crib”_ Keith whispered-yelled. Knowing perfectly well he could of shouted and Thomas would have been sound asleep. Yet he stayed perfectly quiet, his maternal instincts stopping him from talking louder.

 

“Whatever” Lance groaned.

 

The two fell into awkward silence. Neither wanting to broach what just happened a few minutes prier.

 

“Wanna talk about what happened?” _Ouch._ So maybe it was only Keith who didn't want to approach it.

 

Keith shifted his position to a more comfortable criss-crossed one. “.....maybe...yeah okay” he breathed

 

“What happened. I thought-I thought we...you moved passed this?”

 

“Uuurgh I know, I know and I was doing so well” Keith groaned frustrated, he instinctively tangled his fingers in his hair “Touching and kissing and even fucking blowjobs are fine really. It just anything...lower…..down there. I-it’s stil-” Keith looked at him exasperatedly willing Lance to understand.

 

And Lance did, kinda, he 80% understood Keith's feelings, but there was still an air of mystery left to crack and he needed Keith to lift the remaining iron curtains.

 

“Keith buddy….love. I understand you. Like I'm _reaally_ close to understanding you, but imma need you to explain further. Can you do that for me bud...please” he carefully asked. “Just so that everything is clear.”

 

Keith bit his cheek, but nodded anyway. RIght truth, god-honest fucking truth. They didn't need anymore misguided drama like the past  few months (year?) had. He breathed out again and did his breathing technique and Lance patiently waited.

 

‘It's just that's when we kiss, nibble and even fucking _suck”_ he gave Lance a teasing face. “Or get each other off, it's fine, we're equal, no one is more top---or dominant over the other. And it's fine you know. But the minute you go on top of me. That's when the levels start to differ. And I hate that Lance. It makes me feel weak, caged-in, like i’m no longer in control and back in those damn chains again feeling utterly…fucking…...help-less.” Keith's voice trailed off into a near whisper but Lance still caught his words.

 

 _Ahh, so the mist had lifted a little_ -Lance thought. Scooching closer Lance slowly placed a hand on Keiths arms rubbing soothing motions.

 

“Gotcha so you're afraid of  being in such a vulnerable position. I get ya, being forced to be someone's dick warmer isn’t exactly a nice introductory course”

 

Keith face twisted, but a dark chuckle slipped through.

 

 _Fuck! Stupid insensitive mouth!_ Lance thought. Quickly his hands retracted.

 

“Sorry” he said grimly, then his eyes widened…” _Oooh fuck I’m so sorry_!” he cried mashing his palms into his eyes.  

 

“No, no it's okay” Keith interfected grabbing Lances wrist in a vice-grip and pulling them down easily, forcing Lance to give up his eyeball mashing and stare directly at keith.

 

“It's a good-enough analogy as least” Keith joked.

 

Sensing Lance’s guilt he smiled crookedly “It’s the most vanilla version one at least” he joked.

 

This forced Lance to quirk a smile. Anytime Keith used one of the urban words the blue paladin had provided for him always brought a smile to Lance’s face.

 

“But yeah I get it man. I was lucky enough to be a little _too_ little, to remember my rape experience. And heck it took me like, four years to feel whole again and, you know,  start jizzzing with the ladies. (eyebrow waggle). And you’ve, _what,_ had like 10 months to feel a _semblance_ of control. After being raped and _abused_ like that, Keith. And I applaud you, I really do. You have no idea how fucking proud me, Shiro and the gang are for your wonderful recovery rate. Seriously I need to throw a, like a, -fucking celebration with a whole-ass confetti bomb to commemorate you. It’ll be as big as a bar-mitzvah with a hint of cuban sass on top.” annnnd Lance was rambling.

 

Keith chuckled and gave him a peck on the cheek to subdue the blue paladins ramble.

 

“Yeah thanks, trophy later, right now we need to focus on the tent in your pants.” he eyed the bump on Lances blue striped underwear, sadly gone slightly flaccid over the course of their conversation.

 

“Nah the boners gone. Why don't we tuck into into the night?” Lance offered nudging Keith aside to scoot into the blankets.

 

Keith grabbed Lances wrist again “No, we are doing this Lance. We can't keep rubbing our dicks together and call it done. Here I have a alien fleshlight Pidge helped modif-”

 

“WHAT!! You got Pidge to modify a **fleshlight!”** Lance nearly thundered.

 

“Shhhh” Keith whispered. Standing up from the bed he reached his hand out toward the bedside drawers, but Lance slapped his hand from grabbing the handle.

 

“Please don't tell me you thought this was the _solution”_ Lance pleaded “please tell me you have more brains that this.”

 

Keith scrunched up his eyebrows “Why not, simple sex is getting kinda boring the next step is too use sex toys?”

 

Lance shot him a look “Clearly your neantherdall mind has reverted back to its basic primitive form Keith, If you think rubbing two dicks together is the only other way to get two dudes off, just because you refuse to _bottom_. Keith I'm surprised, I thought giving birth and growing a pair of faux boobs meant you had evolved somewhat. Alas, I have been dismayed” Lance dramatically said, flinging his arm over his eyes.

 

Keith eyed him irritatedly, neigh he was pissed off. All hopes of Keith trying to stop cussing were worn off. “Then what do you fucking suppose we do Mr. Evolved McLain”

 

Lance eyed him. Once again his mouth had ran faster then his legs could carry him “ _Well_ of course there is more dick rubbing. Afterall there are a multitude of ways to make a dick feel good, not to mention nipple play, blowjobs, ooh and I hear urethra insertion is new in the galactic industry.” once again Lance was shushed, this time a finger to his mouth.

“Shush. For one moment. Please” Keith rubbed his forehead. He could feel a phantom headache coming on. Like the ones Shiro often claimed to have. “That’s seems dandy but honestly flesshlight seems easier and honestly quicker Lance. In and out. We can even share the jizz that we leave in the fleshlight.”

 

“Urrrrrgh fine homo lazoness” Lance groaned face plopping onto the pillow.

 

Keith hummed his approval “yess I'm a lazy homo, but at least I’m efficient”

 

Lance mumbled a lazy reply through the pillow but Keith didn't bother hearing it. Instead, he kept paweopend the  drawer and realized the fleshlight wasn't there. Odd? He thought he left there for easy access? Kicking his legs over he squatted and opened every drawer. Searching for the fleshlight. He groaned when he couldn’t find it and had to walk across the room toward the larger drawers. Silently prayed to find the fleshy thing, because Lance’s handsy idea was, just that, too handsy.

 

He opened the top drawer and dove right into the mess of underwear and socks when his hands dove into the familiar round device, eureka. He had hid it there due to Thomas's grimy paws and his insistence to grab every surface as leverage to walk/waddle.

 

A little chuckle escaped Keith as he lifted the object. Turning around, he grinned at Lance expecting a pouting Lance.

 

Yet, Lance wasn't looking at him. Instead he lay, belly down on the bed with a pillow propped on his chest. He looked deep in thought and as Keith walked closer, he could see the boys hands twitching and moving as if he was internally conversing with himself.

 

“Lance?’

 

“Hun oh yeah” He said, then his eyes widened at the device. “Oh wow. That looks awkward as fuk”

 

“It maybe, but it’ll feel a lot less when you get inside” Keith coaxed, easing onto the bed surface.

 

“Uhmm actually I _was_ thinking”

 

Keith sighed exasperatedly “yesss Lance”

 

“Well you see I was just uhh proposing, you know like an experiment and you know this is supposed to be a safe space and all that, free for experimenting and all-”

 

“Im not going to try the urethra thing” Keith interjected, then a thought hit him “ And I’m _not_ going to put **this on my boob-”**

 

 **“** Oh gawd Keith no, have a little faith in me man” Lance appeased propping himself up. “It’s just that I was merely gonna suggest,....we can still use the previous algorithm set before...just in a different... way”

 

Keith stared dumbfounded. “-Lance I’m not gonna try the urethra thing-”

 

“Switch with me”

 

Silence

 

“Huh?”

 

“what ...if I….. tried ...bottoming” Lacne said his face cherry red even in the dim lighting

 

Boom. Explosion. In Keith's brain. Not like a bomb explosions but more like a pinata explosion and out fell a thousand goodies.

 

“Oh” _oh_ **_ohhhhhh!_ ** Vaguely Keith must of registered that his mouth was open and slack-jawed.

 

“What? I'm not that straight-laced that I hadn't thought of it once or twice” Lance pouted.

 

“Right” the fleshlight suddenly felt just as heavy and awkward when Keith first got it from Pidge.

 

Lance face palmed into the pillows, muttering a string of words Keith couldn't hear. And half he didn't understand.

 

“Hot.”

 

But Lance didn’t heard him.

 

Clearing his throat Keith said it louder “I said it was hot”

 

This time Lance heard and he lifted his head “huh?”

 

Keith all but slid into the bed. The flesshlight landing in a thunk on the floor.

 

“I said” he pressed his lips onto Lance forcibly. As usual Lance fought back on instinct like an annoying spring. Keith had learned for months on end to simply submit and let himself enjoy. But this time, this time he pushed back... hard.

 

Placing a hand on the wall and the other by Lance’s side he used that as leverage to freakin _pummel_ into Lance. Pushing and twisting, biting his lips before thrusting his tongue in. He wanted to overwhelm Lanc with his shorter yet thicker tongue. Carefully he let the galra side in him shift and his tongue grew in size and strength. Filling Lances mouth and forcing his tongue flat. Keith then twisted and tasted all around. He could feel Lance’s strength wain and his oxygen deplete. Finally he removed his tongue and let the cuban boy catch his breath. All tha while teasing his lips and suckling at the bites.

 

When Keith moved  back he watched his lover catch his breath. Lips bitten and starting to swell, eyes wide, his face sporting even more of a cherry color and lastly a bit of drool nestled by his mouth.

 

Lances was speechless he could still taste Keith's galra tongue present in his mouth. “W-whu”

 

“ I said…” Keith said laying on top of Lances chest and gave a deep sensual smile “ Thats fucking hot.”

Keith was practically purring. “And it making me so hard and hot for you”

 

With that Keith arched his spine letting Lance _feel_ his hardening groin against Lance’s own.

 

“Well, uh-ah, i'm speechless” he bit his lips and winced regretting the action “um...can we do that again?”

 

Keith eyed at the blue paladins. That was quick? But curiously he weaselled closer, making sure to scrap against Lance’s bottom in doing so. This time, when he kissed Lance’s lips, the blue paladin opened up to him. There was no powerplay, no struggle this time and honestly that surprised Keith. So much so he stuttered into a stop, but Lance peeked and eye open. And Keith saw, he saw the openness in those eyes, the excitement, the want. And he wanted to give it to lance tenfold.

 

Fired up Keith, once again, tapped into his galra side, and let his tongue expand and strengthen slightly as he twisted Lance’s tongue around like a rope. Keith was on a mission at that point. And Lances, oh Lance was receptive, he gasped and then _freaking moaned openly_ , his eyes rolling to the back of his head, and Keith saw. Keith fucking _saw_. He felt the shudders and twitches rack Lances body, felt the noticeable jerk in Lance hips as his hard-on jerked against Keith.

 

“Hmm what’s this?” he joked prodding at a now-present bulge “Getting a little wet are we.”

 

“Mmhm nope” Lance said, hazily popped the p and a little bit of spittle came out. Hitting Keith in the face.

 

He chortled at Lance’s glazed, yet surprised look. He could be mad, he could, but seeing Lance so unbalanced was too good. Especially when they had been sharing spit just a minute ago. Wiping his face Keith nearly missed the next words Lance said.

 

“Hmm?’ Keith asked

 

“Again”

 

 _Welp if that ain't a confidence boost_. Keith thought  This time Keith rammed into Lance fully sitting on top of his erection. His tongue lengthened to considerable length till he was easily tickling the back of Lances throat. The boy made a sound similar to high-pitched keen.

 

Clothes. Suddenly clothes were too much of a burden, even in there state of undress.  Keith would disengage every two moments and discard articles of clothing. Removing his shirt, Lances pants, his pants, Lances boxers, he contemplated on removing his sports bra and then said fuk it and did. Lastly was Keith's boxers and then they were completely naked.

 

And then Keith nearly slammed into Lance’s chest. Wrapping both their dicks in his hand as they rubbed against each other viciously.

 

Keith also continued assaulting Lances mouth and vaguely he remembered circling and teasing Lances nipples while they rutted against each other. Keith didn't care he was too lost in the sensation on Lance. That is until the climax of their heat sped up and both paladins became two focused on the heat downstairs as Keith vigorously rubbed and Lances hips canted to Keith’s thrusts. With a shout both Paladins came on each other, splattering white streams of semen on each others chest.

 

When the gasping and sliding subsided both Paladins sunk into each other and breathed.

 

Silence, blessed fucked silence.

 

With a rueful chuckle Lance spoke. “Welp so much for doing something different.”

 

Keith chuckled his tongue lolling to the side. They had done exactly what they had not wanted to do.

 

And that was. Rub two dicks together.


	2. Meaty-sausages

“Okay, are _these_ small enough pieces Hunk” Keith huffed, annoyed that he was still not done cutting. He wanted to dump the meat chunks into the bowl finally and feed Thomas.

 

Speaking of Thomas. The grubby boy was wriggling around and around, climbing Hunk like a tree trunk. It times like these he reminded Keith of a purple koala bear. Although he had Keith’s hair and face (as pointed out by Lance) he was still a pretty big boi.

 

Meanwhile Hunk, was trying to contain a wriggling Thomas in one hand and stirring a bowl in the other. But even in the hectic chaos he still gave Keith a fucking look. One thick eyebrow arched and lips pressed tightly together. He looked like a snooty chef disappointed in staff, aka Keith.

 

And Keith being it any other time, would of just chuckled sheepishly, but right now he was annoyed. They had been going at this for an hour and Keith still couldn’t finished one measly mushy meal for Thomas.

 

“What!” he pouted. His shout caught the attention of Thomas who whirled around instantly, before quickly switching to nomming on Hunk’s collar,

 

“Indoor voice Keith, and second off the sausages need to be like half that size.”

 

Keith groaned. Frustrated, he simply lifted the cutting board and dunked the meat pieces into the disposal.

 

“I’m starting over again” he mumbled

 

Hunk made a indignant noise, but didn’t press further. Placing the spoon to his lips he took a sip of his liquid. He made a please hum.

 

“What do you think Thomas” He teased gliding the spoon to Thomas’s mouth. Thomas eyed the bowl widely ,evaluating it his large ears twitching.

 

And miraculously, without any forceful coaxing, he opened his little mouth. Revealing two sharp canines. Right, the reason for all this. Because even with his high tolerance for pain and his large number of battle wounds. Keith was damned sure he would not be putting those teeth nowhere close to his nipples. He’d suffer the breast pumps in silence, thank you.

 

“Hey everybody how’s the cooking lessons going. How’s the wife, Hunk” Lance joked.

 

Keith clicked his tongue at the comment, but he grumbled out a “fine”. He continued cutting the sausages (again) into bite-sized chunks so that Thomas, the carnivore, would grace to stomach.

 

“Lance can you take the koala bear please, he keeps trying to claw his way to the food.-”

 

_“When_ we aren't done _preparing yet.”_ Hunk singsonged the last part to Thomas, his teasing elicited a series of mischievous giggles from Thomas.

 

Hunk stuck his tongue out.

 

“Sure thing” Lance said lifting his arms wide and swooping Thomas into the air. This caused him to shriek before dissolving into fits of laughter.

 

His shrieking continued as Lance proceeded to fly Thomas across the kitchen airplane style. Making airplane noises for dramatic effect. And all the while Thomas laughter was heard twinkling around the kitchen. Distracting Keith enough that he was afraid he’d cut his fingers off.

 

Hunk tapped his shoulder. Once,twice, then viciously a third time.

 

“What” Keith hissed.

 

Hunk, who was suppressing a doofy grin, was erratically pointing at Lance’s direction. His lips were clamped shut and twitching erratically. He was trying to hold in a laugh, his eyes watering in the process.

“Look” he mouthed

 

Keith turned in the direction of Hunk’s pointing. Zeroing in on Thomas and Lance. Lance, who was currently cuddling Thomas in a vice-like grip. He then lifted the boy’s shirt and gave a series of vicious raspberries, bending over in the process.

 

It took Keith a second to notice, but when he did he nearly burst out a snort.

 

Lance was wearing the _same_ outfit , that they’ve left earth in. He wore it for so long and so consistently that it had grown frazzled and discolored from constant use.

 

In fact the pants had grown so old that they now spotted a small yet gaping hole on his right buttcheek. And _apparently_ he had also decided to forego underwear as well. Because through the hole was a pale tan cheek winking at the other paladins.

 

“Uhhh *hehehe, Lance” Hunk called out. Holding in a deep snicker.

 

“Laance” Hunk called again.

 

Lance  finally stopped his assault of raspberries and peeked back at them questionably.” What?”

 

“Welll ahh I’m all for being comfortable in your skin and all that, but *ah this might be a little too comfortable for me to *ah see.”

 

Lance simply arched an eyebrow at him.

 

“He means to say your ass is peeking through your jeans” Keith said smirking

 

Lance yelped and quickly turned around. Using Tomas as a metaphorical shield. A dusty red blush covering his cheeks.

 

“Wha-”

 

“Tisk,tisk and no boxers too Lance. I never thought you’d go commando in front of the children.” Keith saucily added.

 

Lances blush darkened. “What! Ah-their in the wash.” he stuttered

 

“Oh come on Lance we know what this is really about” Hunk winked. Keith peeked at him quizzically.

 

Lance’s voice came out in a squeak “hmmm?”

 

“Come on Lance, are you really that desperate for Keith to ramm you.”

 

“Whaaaat!?” Lance’s voice nearly cracked. He covered Thomas’s ears outta reflex. However Thomas didn’t take kindly to that and started to bite at Lance’s fingers.

 

Even Keith was stunned by Hunk’s statement a fresh blush coloring his cheeks.

 

And yet, at the same time, he felt his insides grow hot. Steamy from the idea that Lance maaaybe, kinda, subciousessly had done that to enticed him.

Silence preceded until Lance broke the trance shrieking “Keith!” as if he had read his thought. Oops.

 

“The nerve! That I-ah I would never!” Lance yelled, plopping Thomas onto the floor and making a beeline for the door and disappearing down the hallway.

 

Hunk burst into laughter and it continued on for several minutes. Keith’s smirk simply stayed firmly planted as he wiped his hands on his apron and walked forward to pick Thomas up. He then nested the boy on his hips and walked back to his freshly cutting meat.

 

Hunk take the bowl and placed it by the edge of the counter so that Keith could swipe the chunks easily into the mushy bowl.

 

Keith then walked over the storage and wheeled out the high chair.

 

A they were placing Thomas into the chair, which he firmly resented, Keith spoke.

 

“dat ass.”

 

And that comment must’ve broke something in Hunk because he burst into laughter again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if ya guys wanna message me check out my tumblr https://violettatheruzky5.tumblr.com/<<<< warning for nsfw stuff becuz I stan bottom Lance
> 
> But if ya wanna avoid that stuff you can check out my instagram https://www.instagram.com/violettathecat5/
> 
>  
> 
> P.S I'm still ttying to find a beta editor so you guys wanna help out that be really nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance’s little embarrassing moment played all afternoon throughout Keith's mind. It played all throughout dinner and all throughout playtime with Thomas. (While everyone was training). And the instant even stuck Thomas’s bedtime where he was currently trying to plead Thomas to bed.

 

The boy was going throughout a streaking faze, as Hunk put it. And everytime Keith  _ tried _ to dress the boy in decent clothings the little koala bear would run across the room and yowl as if a pack of yelmores were after him.

 

“Okay, okay!” Keith yelled while quickly yanking a running Thomas and sitting him on the floor . “Geez i’m not skinning you alive.”

 

Thomas simply ignored him and continued to plead and whimper to Keith in hopes that the parent would relent and take off his clothes. 

 

Embarrassing as it is, but Keith had to admit. When it came down to it... he was a weak parent. Weak to his little cub’s cries and in defeat, he took off Thomas’s pj’s.

 

“Allright, alright why dont we try to find a solution.” Keith relented. “You know, like meet in the middle of this situation.” gosh he was starting to sound more and more like Shiro with each passing day.

 

Keith stood up to grab an oversized striped, yellow and white tee with a tiny breast-pocket sewn on top.

 

“Truce?” Keith pleaded, he then coaxed the little furrball into the over-sized tee and surprisingly, Thomas relented. 

 

“Better?” 

 

Thomas inspected the curious new cloth gracing his fur. He sniffed the fabric and ran it through his fingers to test the softness then his ears perked up to Keith.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes” Keith sighed and stood up. He lifted Thomas up and into his crib. A crib he was quickly growing out of.

 

Keith tenderly tucked the blanket securely around Thomas’s body and stepped back to rock the crib. But rocking seemed futile since Thomas’s eyes would always close on impact with the bedding.

 

Funny thing, the first time Lance saw this phenomenon it had puzzled and concerned him thoroughly.

 

“Is that -is that normal?”

 

“hmmm?’

 

“Most babies don’t do that. Like all my siblings were pretty bad sleepers. It would take my mom half an hour to just wrestle us into bed, except Veronica. She was the best sleeper, but even then she didn't fall asleep on  _ impact _ ?”

Keith eyed the crib, dread building in the pit of his stomach “m-maybe it’s a galra thing...or a Keith thing.” he chuckled nervously.

But Lance, being the mother hen that he was, hadn’t been satisfied with that answered and asked Coran to do a body scan to check. The results were normal and Coran explained that galra sleeping cycles were similar to animals in that they fell asleep and woke up on strict schedules.

It had annoyed and yet warmed Keith’s heart to see Lance caring so much. And he wasn’t afraid to admit it. But, he _ liked _ that Lance was so doting and cautious and fun and strict with Thomas.He liked how even when he was exhausted after training, or fighting with the galra, Lance would still find time to play with Thomas. He liked how Lance would make make funny faces to will Thomas’s face muscles into eating his grubby food. Even going so far as to chew the food himself before proceeding to spit the contents into a side bowl, the minute Thomas looked away. 

He  _ loved  _ it when Lance’s eyes crinkled in happiness when he saw Thomas. He loved when the two would fall asleep in the couch when Lance read him bedtime stories.

He was  _ especially grateful _ that Lance had managed to break through Keith's traumatic past and convince him  to be a mother to Thomas. And Keith would forever be indebted to Lance for that..

Keith stopped rocking Thomas’s crib, he had actually stopped a long while ago.

A snore broke his consciousness and Keith gazed down at Thomas

_ Really  _ looked at him.

Thomas, like the purple koala he was, had used his whole body to curl around his large pillow into a fetal position. His little nails freshly clipped, thank you Lance, were gripping the pillow in a taut grip. Keith wondered why the fabric hadn’t torn up by now, but Allura had simply supplied that it was simply altean linen.

However, it was Thomas’s face that captured Keith’s attention. 

  
It was breathtaking,  _ he was breathtaking _ . Thomas had fine, velvety to the touch fur the color of orchid.(Lance had supplied that name). He also had a round lovable squishy face and a prominent chin just like Keith’s. In fact his entire face looked to be a tiny version of Keith. 

 

The thought warmed Keith’s insides more than he thought it would. Maybe because he didn’t have to see any of Sendak prominent features in him, or maybe it wa because he had been often told by his dad that he looked liked his mother and it was nice to see some of her features passed down. Or maybe it simply because his features further connected Keith and him to each other, almost like it further affirmed their bond together. Whatever the reason Keith loved Thomas's face. He loved his round squishy cheeks, his small button nose, his long sparkling lashes resting against his cheeks. He loved his thick indigo locks that grew viciously fast but never past a certain point, he loved the boy’s large cat ears that nearly dwarfed his head and were sensitive to the most  _ quietest  _ of movements (hence the soundproof barrier) and lastly he loved Thomas’s lush cupid bow lips that were slightly parted and emanating loud snores at the moment.

Keith chuckled and reached a hand to press the baby’s lips close. Unconsciously Thomas smacked his lips together and then further snuggled face into his pillow again. 

He was so breathtakingly beautiful that it hurt Keith. It hurt Keith that he had  _ ever  _ thought of getting rid of him.

But Keith, at the time, had been traumatized everytime he saw Thomas’s face. His scarred mind only seeing the monster, Sendak, in Thomas’s dna. Like  _ what  _ was his mind  _ thinking  _ back then?

It’s not like Thomas was going to grow up to be the exact copy of the monster. How could he have  _ ever _ thought that the monster that had terrorized his dreams was anything like the beautiful baby boy in front of him. But hey back then, in Keiths fucked up brain, he had perceived it as such.

It was like no matter how much Keith would try to rationalize, try to  _ see reason _ , his mind would simply pummel back all the pain and all the fear. And he would be transported back to  _ that  _ place, back to where he had been raped. Back to where he had been ripped apart, seam by seam and pulverized by a unfeeling monster. And just when he thought he was safe and in the clear he finds out he’s been  _ impregated by these monsters! What the fuck! And How!?  _

In short with the use of a “womb seed” Keith had been infused with an artificial womb that had anchored to his internal organs and had made removing the womb neigh impossible. After Keith had found out that he had been  _ furious _ .

 

He hated the thing that was inside of him, hated the feelings of having a dissociative body, hated the monster that had took advantage of him and forced him to become pregnant, forcing to give birth to his seed,  he hated it, he  **hated it,** **_he hated it_ ** **…** ...god he had been so scared.

No one could’ve convinced Keith to keep the baby, not even Shiro’s rational thinking. His mind had been made up the minute abortion had been metaphorically chucked off the table. He was going to give birth…. fine. But he sure as  _ hell  _ wasn’t going to keep the monster.Let some rebel base take him , Coran could find some decent pseudo guardians. The kid would of grown up with a sensible undertaking. Done, his mind had been made up. 

Yet, of _ all  _ people on the ship somehow, a certain blue-eyed individual had managed to worm his way into Keith’s heart. Somehow, in the months of fear and uncertainty, he managed to push past all the fear, all the pain, all the bullshit and pull Keith out of his own mind. That someone was Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Phew This chapter came waaay later then I had origionaly planned it. 
> 
> Somehow, one chapter was divided into three. Hence why this chapter is so short.
> 
> I don't know what to feel of this. XI
> 
> but I hope to maybe just combine Chapter 4 and % together. I'll have the new chap out by Thursday guys I promise. 
> 
> P.s I could really use a beta editor if anyone is willing to help.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my new mini fic! Inspired by yaoikazowie's fic where I hiiigly suggest you guys read it first to further understand the mechanics of this work. But in short, Keith was on a mission when he was captured by the galra (specifially Sendak's group). There on the ship his body was modified and he was raped by Sendak. Ergo baby-o. After escaping the ship Keith now has to deal with that he's carrying the baby of a evil tyrant and he hates every minute of it.(plus he's super scared) And in this craaazy trial of his he grows suprisingly close to Lance. Like really close. Like Lance becomes his beacon of hope, lover and midwide all in one. 
> 
> I wanted to make a fun little continuation of what happens months later and to see little Thomas's growth. (imagine a purple, koala bear in overalls).
> 
> Annnnnnd somehow feells happened, like intesne feels. Like this was supposed to be one chapter of Keith and Lance swtitching but somehow I now have at least 5 more chapters to write. And grhkdnkjffrbubttg
> 
> Well anways I hope you enjoyed this chap and another is on tis way. Imma tryeee to post it soone.
> 
> Also if you guys find any typos please tell me! Aaaand lastly I could reaaally use a beta editor for my next coming chapters. It would really help move the process along.


End file.
